


Get Schooled

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is not Flowey, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is not in the fandom, Captured Flowey, Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Swearing, Domestic Fluff, Duncle Sans - Freeform, Every character is mentioned, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Flowey Is A Dick, Flowey Swearing, Flowey is Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Happy Ending, Happy Sans, Houseplant Flowey, In all its crappy glory, Just some cuteness for you, Just the first chapter, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Momma Tori, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pap is pap, Papyrus is the little brother, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans is the cool uncle, School, Swearing, Took over a year, You have no idea how long this took, birthday fic, but they'll soon be involved, for my brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: After refusing to reset, refusing to leave your new home, it's time to combat your worst and deepest enemy. This will be the hardest battle of your life.You have to go to school.(Reader is Frisk)(Fic dedicated to my eldest little brother. This is how much I love him, because I have never played/seen anyone play Undertale.Rated because of Flowey|Chara and her dirty mouth





	1. Starting Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day of school down in the underground. This is harder than anything to do with Flowey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know anything about Undertale. Only what my brother has told me. This is for him.

It’s over. If you want, you can reset. But why would you reset? Everyone around you is happy, everyone is safe. You can stay, if you want. And why wouldn’t you want to. After all you’re the saviour, aren’t you, Frisk?

* * *

Three months after you decided _not_ to reset, a creature called Gastor had appeared in Alphys’ lab with a plant pot and a plan. Someone called Chara had grafted herself onto your soul when you fell, which Gastor seemed to know for some reason. He also knew that Asriel, Toriel’s lost son, had turned into the sadistic bastard Flowey, and he had an idea of how to solve both problems. With help from Alphys, and yourself as well, he managed to put Flowey in the plant pot –which could apparently mute its powers- and extract Asriel from it. Chara was taken from you, which did slightly hurt, and contained in Flowey where she could be kept captive with no way of resetting. Asriel, after being nurtured to full health, was taken home to Toriel and the scene of mother and child being reunited was beautiful. The obvious love and relief could warm the heart of anyone who saw it. To thank you, Toriel welcomed you into her home as her second child.

Sans eventually realised that there would be no resetting this world. This would be the rest of his life; happy with his brother, never having to worry about anything else happening, never being tortured by the flower ever again. Pap, of course, was none the wiser and didn’t understand why, one day, Sans seemed so much happier after being woken by him singing a (frankly terrible) rendition of a song you had introduced him to. It was your favourite song and it almost hurt you when Pap tried to sing it in front of you. But, you still clapped and said it was amazing while Sans chucked behind his bony hand.  
Pap was…Well, he was Pap. He was just happy everyone was ok, especially their new human friend. The best thing to happen to him was being accepted into the Royal Guard. He didn’t shut up about it for two weeks and reminded everyone at every moment he could.

Alphys, after finishing with Flowey|Chara, realised Undyne’s affections towards her and they went out on a few dates, all of which ended very well. After a month or so, they officially declared each other as partners, girlfriends. Obviously, with Alphy’s awkwardness and Undyne’s hidden meek nature, they never had much PDA outside of hugs but everyone could tell how much they cared for each other. No-one was happier for them than Mettaton was.

Speaking of Mettaton, he ended up getting a new show. _MettaTalks_. It was a talk show, of just Mettaton and that week’s guest addressing issues or rumours or just allowing viewers to find out more about who they were. The show was a huge hit, first because Mettaton’s name was on the front and next because it was just such a good show. Some regular guests included superstars such as the Hero (You always feel slightly awkward for having that name) and the newest member of the Royal Guard (Pap, of course), along with the once disgraced king. The most evil creature in the Underground only had one showing because of her vulgar language. The fabulous superstar reconnected with Napstablook, on air, and they moved back in together as family. He was very happy with many many friends, being very close to the skeleton brothers and considering Sans his third best friend. After all, Nap was his best friend and you were always his biggest fan. Sans wasn’t too fond of the idea, at least on the outside.

Asgore, meanwhile, tried to reconcile with Tori, hoping that the return of their son would give them a foundation on which to rebuild their relationship. Though Toriel tried, the whole thing crumbled almost instantly. They just couldn’t make it work, not even for their son. Asgore didn’t seem to mind much anyway. He was still involved in his son's life, and considered you a second child so was always there for you as well. All in all, he seemed happier without Toriel after having that closure. Asriel was fine with it as well, he'd rather have his parents happy yet apart than have them resenting each other in a sour relationship.

* * *

The alarm clock rings sharp and shrill, making you grumble and hide your face in the pillow. This is not a hero’s wakeup. The clock continues to shriek at you until you are forced to cover your ears with the pillow that you’ve tried to hide in. Finally the clock seems to get bored of torturing you as it’s silenced. Soft pushes come into contact with your shoulder, soft and delicate as to not harm you. You grumble again and there’s a sigh from whoever’s trying to wake you up. It has to be Tori or Asriel, since they’re the only ones you live with and they’re the only monsters who would take such care to wake you up. When you’d slept over at Pap and Sans’ place once, you’d been rudely awoken by Papyrus good-naturedly wanting to talk to you. “Come on Frisk.” Asriel urges softly “Get up. Up up up.” You, yet again, just grumble and turn away from him sleepily “Get **up**. Momma says it’s breakfast time and we have to get up.” You turn and stick your tongue out without opening your eyes. Asriel huffs and you can almost picture the frown on the goatboy’s face “Please?” Dubiously, knowing that the youngest Dreemurr won’t let up, you roll out of bed and trudge out of your room and downstairs grumpily behind your pseudo-brother.  
"Hello my dears." Toriel trills when she sees you come down with Asriel, both her and her son much too chirpy for the early hour “Your breakfast is on the table.” Asriel hurries over and starts eating while you take your sweet time. You run your hand through your hair as you yawn. The chair makes a noise of protest when you sit heavily on it before you gulp down your milk like no liquid in any world could quench your thirst. Not a breath is taken from you until every last drop has rolled down the glass into your mouth “Slow down, honey.” Tori says when you start eating ravenously "You'll get a stomach ache." You slow down, but only because of the combined glares of Tori and Asriel. Asriel is much more refined as he eats, which you wouldn’t expect from someone trapped in a flower for god-knows how long, and you stick your tongue out at him just slightly “Are you two excited for school?” Toriel asks, meaning well as always, but Asriel’s reaction is instantly rapid headshaking and you soon join him. School. Not once have you ever gone to school here, nor do you want to because you’re afraid of what the monster children will be like with you.  
“What if they find out I was that flower?” Asriel asks worriedly “I hurt people, momma, what if they know?” Tori sighs softly and strokes a hand through her son’s hair. The boy moves into the touch, as he always does, since he’s so touch starved from his time trapped in that plant.  
“They won’t know, my dear.” She says soothingly and then looks at you “Why don’t _you_ want to go to school?” You open your mouth to speak but are rudely interrupted by a familiar voice.  
**_“Because our hero’s scared.”_** Flowey snarls from where Toriel had placed her on the counter. It had been your idea to keep her, to keep an eye on her and maybe try to change her hateful ways. So far, nothing.  
“Chara, don’t interrupt, it’s rude.” Toriel says sternly and Flowey glares at the back of her head.  
**_“Dreemurr, go fu-“_** Luckily for you, Toriel’s mom powers catch the continuation, though you already have a general idea of where the flower was going with the sentence.  
“-Language.” Then she looks at you with a small comforting smile and puts her hand on your arm “Everything’s going to be ok, my dear. Now, both of you go and get dressed.” Asriel, finished sooner, runs upstairs while you hesitate at the table. When your mother looks at you questioningly, you just smile awkwardly and then run upstairs after your brother.

* * *

You set off downstairs just after Asriel, trudging behind him until you hear him exclaim happily "Uncle Sans!" He calls and you instantly perk up. Duncle Sans is here! Your feet hardly touch the floor as you zoom down the remaining steps and hug Sans so suddenly that the skeleton almost fell over. He lets out his familiar deep chuckle and he hugs both you and Asriel instantly.  
"Careful there kids." He says happily  "I'm not as sturdy as ya think." He ruffles your hair, and Asriel's, as you all move back from the hug  
"But you're strong, Sans." Asriel trills and Sans nods once.  
"I'm also a tired pile of bones." He mutters as he straightens his hoodie "It's real early."  
**_"Too early for a lazy shitbag like you."_** Flowey snarls and Sans glares at the possessed plant.  
"You're in the presence of kids, hellspawn." The plant scoffs "Watch yourself."  
**_"Or what?"_** Sans' eyes almost glow with a firey anger **_"You're gonna give me a bad time?"_**  
"Basically." Flowey cackles, the sound almost enough to make anyone's ears bleed.  
**_"Try it, bones. Hit me, break my pot. I'll reset it all, and get your precious Frisk back."_**  
"You damn weed." Sans snarls and Flowey grins as her plan to get Sans riled up is obviously working. You instantly pull on Sans' hoodie to bring him back to focus, shaking your head softly with a worried frown. He sighs and strokes a hand through your hair "Sorry kid. Freakin' thing gets to me." Toriel then comes in, oblivious to what had happened mere seconds earlier, with two lunchboxes and backpacks. She holds them out to you and Asriel, which you take graciously. Sans pouts a bit and then cheekily grins at your mom "What, no food for me?" Tori rolls her eyes as she sighs fondly and then she holds out a small paper bag to Sans, who smiles in surprise before he takes it "Oh Tori, I was just joking."  
"No you weren't." She sighs and Sans nods once as Tori turns to you "Now, darlings, Sans is going to take you to school for me so you be good."  
"They always are." Sans says as he gives Asriel a little friendly noogie for a second "You kids ready?" After a second of thought, you make a soft noise of distress and hurry to place your bag down on the only available surface (which just so happens to be next to Flowey) before you scuttle upstairs to your room. From under your pillow, you brandish a small book of pictures that you use for when you get upset. The way that your family's faces smile up at you fills you with love, and you rush downstairs to shove the book into your bag before zipping it up and hoisting it over your shoulder.  
"Sans!" Papyrus calls and Sans rolls his eyes "You said you'd be three minutes! It's been three minutes and nine seconds!"  
"One more minute, Pap!" Sans calls and then turns to you and Asriel "Everything ready _now_?" You nod and then Toriel crouches down and kisses both you and Asriel on your foreheads gently.  
"Be good at school, have fun, eat all your dinner."  
"We will, mom." Asriel says and hugs her tightly just before you do. Then Sans puts one hand on your shoulder and one on Asriel's as he leads you out of the house and to Pap. You expect a yell from Flowey, but she’s surprisingly silent.

“Hello children!” Papyrus smiles widely as he sees you and Asriel “Are you excited for school?” You nod and Asriel grins widely.  
“Yea, Uncle Pap.” He says and reaches out for a hug when you’re both close enough “Frisk’s nervous though.” You elbow your brother and he mutters an ‘ouch’ softly.  
“Well, don’t worry. You’ll make lots of friends, I’m sure of it! After all, you're such a _great_ person!" If anyone else said it, it may have sounded mocking or derogatory but this was Pap. Nothing he said was mean in any way. You and your goat brother get into the car and strap in as Sans enters and rubs his hands together briefly.  
“We all ready then?” Sans asks and everyone nods at him once “Then let’s get going!” And you’re all off to school. Sans is talking about his time in school, though you’re mostly certain that a lot of them are jokes that he’s made up and didn’t actually happen, Pap is just nodding along and glaring at the obvious jokes while you and your brother laugh along at the reaction and the jokes. As the school draws nearer and nearer, you start to get a bit worried. After all, you don’t want to be just known as the Hero, as Mettaton says all the time. Then again, he may just be playing around, just his style.  But Sans is doing a good job of distracting you, and Pap is...Well, Pap is Pap. He's babbling occasionally about school and about how everyone was just so nice to him, always complimenting him, and everyone was his friend. Sans smiles as though that was his doing, which confuses you slightly until you realise that he must have scared all the bullies into being nice to his little brother. Sans insists on playing thumping music as you finally got to school, him and Pap suddenly sprouting sunglasses and bopping their heads in time to each insane beat. Asriel is so embarrassed, covering his face with his hands while you went along with it, suddenly sprouting sunglasses yourself and bopping your head in time to the beat as the car pulled up in front of the gates.  
“You guys are so embarrassing.” Asriel says as he got out of the car.  
“No, kid, we’re cool.” Sans drawls with a soft laugh.  
“Yea, the coolest.” Papyrus grins and then the two of them wave as you step out of the car and shrug your bag on.  
"See you later bozos!" The car zooms away and both you and your goatbrother watch them drive away before you turn to the school. Deep breath, in and out. You step forwards and start to walk into your new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any corrections or requests or any Undertale lore/characterisation that I got wrong. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk onto the classroom and feel like you've walked into a mass battle, armed with nothing but a quick wit that won't come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still know nothing about Undertale. I've read some of the Wiki and I'm planning to watch JSE play it. I just need to get my head out of my ass.

A teacher meets you and Asriel outside the school, easily seeing the new kids in the sea of regular kids, and you both get ushered into the headteacher's office for a speech about what this school is about and what to expect. Two monsters are brought in, as guides to you and Asriel around the school, and you don't look up until you hear a familiar voice "Yo Frisk!" You look over and see Monster Kid with a huge grin on his face, showing all his goofy teeth. He hurries over to you, tripping and almost falling but you manage to catch him "Dude, you've come here?! Aww man, that's so cool!" He stands properly and fidgets a bit in happiness "I saw you on that new show. I didn't know you knew Mettaton!" His mouth suddenly dropped open "Wait, Papyrus was on that show. Do you know Papyrus?" You nod nervously "Dude!" The teacher sighs and places her hand on the boy's back.  
"Calm down." The teacher says with a soft sigh yet again "You'll be able to talk a lot at break." Monster Kid nods his understanding and then bounces about slightly on the spot "So, Frisk will be helped around by Kiid*. Asriel, you will be helped by Grenla." Grenla smiles gently at Asriel. She's a strange creature, as every monster is, with four arms and no legs, using two of her arms to move across the floor. The 'leg' arms end in hard flat-bottomed spheres, while her normal arms end with large hands. She's a light purple, almost white, and her eyes -only two- are solid blue with a slightly larger than usual pupil. Her figure, other than the arms, is similar to that of a young human girl and she's wearing a striped black-and-white dress that seems either homemade or altered to accommodate her extra arms. Facially, she is beautiful and sunny with pale lips and a healthy glow on her cheeks, her teeth more like that of a herbivore's as she shows them in a smile. Pure white hair tumbles down to the elbows of her main arms, curling out at various levels. She isn't a huge colossal thing, but dainty and gentle with her heavy-looking feet making barely a noise against the floor. She reaches her hand out to Asriel and he shakes it.  
"It's nice to meet you, Asriel." She says meekly, almost as nervous as the goat-boy himself. He nods in reply and the teacher smiles.  
"Kiid, Grenla, you take them to class now and make sure they feel welcome." The other monsters nod and lead you and Asriel out of the room to your respective classrooms which are down two different corridors.

"Dude, it's so cool that you're here. My best friend ever, in my school. My best friend, the hero, in my class!" Kiid says as he walks down the corridor with you. He suddenly stops in his tracks and looks at you with a small frown "You... You are my friend, right?" You nod quickly and his smile returns threefold "Cool!" He hurries to continue walking with you trailing beside him, his eyes wide as he looks around "My class did that a month ago." He gestures to a board that has loads of sheets of paper with badly drawn monsters and scruffy writing "We had to write about ourselves. Like, a fact-file. Like, in video games." You smile and nod your understanding "Hey, maybe you'll be able to do your own one!" He jumps up and looks at you joyously "I already put myself as the sidekick, because I'm not brave enough to be a hero, so you could be the hero!" Your face falls and his joins suit when he realises "Do you not want to be the hero?" You shake your head slightly and he smiles softly "That's ok. You could be something else. Like a protector! Or a knight! Yo, man, that'd be so cool, dude!" You smile and Kiid grins, the two of you finally getting to the door of your classroom "This is the place." he smiles "Can...Can you open the door. Just..." He gestures to his armless shirt and then laughs nervously "I kinda don't have arms." With a chuckle, you pull the door open and allow Kiid in first. And then you enter the room, and freeze up.

* * *

What seems like 100 eyes fix on you when you enter. You're not late, but you're new. And you're human. The teacher at the front of class gently guides you over to the very front. Center stage, a solo with the entire theater's total attention and everyone sitting on the edge of their seats to hear your opening performance "Everyone, this is our new student." The teacher says kindly and many of the children wave or say a gentle hello to you "Now, dear-" (He? She? You can't tell) smiles "-what's your name?" You open your mouth slightly but the words catch in your throat and you can hardly breathe in fear. This is worse than anything you faced. You can't combat this with a wink and a suggestive tone. Panic seeps in and you clench your fists as you realise that people are waiting for an answer. Time is going slowly and you can see every detail of the room. One part of the furthest wall is slightly darker, where a kid probably marred the wall and it had to be covered up, and the pattern outlining one of the displays isn't regular and that bothers you quite a bit. The kid in the third row, second chair from the right, isn't paying attention at all and is instead drawing something absently either on their book or on the actual table. There's a faint tapping of pencil on hard-back book, though you don't recognise the tune. More importantly, you **still haven't answered**.  
"Frisk." Kiid says, saving your life in a way that you could never truly repay him for "They're called Frisk." The teacher smiles gently at you  
"That's a beautiful name. So, Frisk, everyone here is perfectly nice, you'll make friends here easily. And Kiid will look after you anyway." The panic still easing away, it takes all you can muster up to even smile and nod. Kid gestures for you to follow him to his desk, a bare one beside it, and he sits down after you've settled. And the lesson starts promptly after you've taken your pencil case out. After explaining what you'll be doing today, your teacher hands you a blank workbook and tells you to write your name and the subject on the front as she hands out the sheets that you'll be working from. It's just a simple thing for you to start with, surprisingly like work back on the surface, and you do struggle slightly but Kiid is ready to help you at any point he thinks you look even slightly confused and in need of assistance. You appreciate his willingness, though you're confused as to how he works after a bit so you look over and see that he has a pencil caught between his teeth and is writing with his mouth. After seeing that, you don't really know what you expected but you still just watch for a second and marvel at how amazing he is at writing like that. Then again, you suppose, he'd had to do that for a while. Because, you know, he doesn't have arms.

Lessons mingle together and you try your hardest to complete all the work to the best of your ability, occasionally needing some help from Kiid or the teacher. After a while, the class is dismissed out to the playground and Kiid excitedly gestures for you to follow him to a small group of monsters. There are only three, one of a distinguishable gender, and they all smile when you walk over "Frisk, Frisk, these are my other friends. This is Frygy." The monster who has similar features to a cat, obviously female by the vertically striped frilly skirt and the cute headband pushing her hair back, smiles and holds her hand out to you for you to shake. You do so and bow your head in a small hello. She releases your hand and takes out her headband so she can tidy her hair before replacing the band. Kiid smiles and gestures to the monster beside her "This is Jumbll. He lives next door to me. He's quiet, like you." Jumbll smiles at you, awkwardly, from his third mouth before he reaches out a scaled hand and shakes yours gently. His scales scratch against your palm roughly so you grit your teeth to deal with it. It doesn't so much hurt as it's a discomfort you feel you will have to get used to "And this is Irth." Kiid smiles and gestures to a very beautiful monster. You can't tell what gender they are, as their features are more feminine while their clothes and build look like they belong to a boy, but you still shake their thin hand and nod a hello "Everyone, this is Frisk. The one who stopped Flowey."  
"Really?" Frygy says happily, her bright eyes widening "So, we're safe from the creature because of you?" You smile awkwardly and shrug, about to say that it wasn't all you really, but a spine-chilling noise comes from your backpack.  
_**"That's what you think, fucko."**_ Your eyes widen in mortification and you hold up one finger to tell them to wait as you sprint away to a more secluded area and rip open your backpack to see Chara laughing her petaled head off in her pot  _ **"Did I scare them? Huh? Did they look horrified? Oh, I hope so."**_ You glare at the demonic daffodil until her grin calms down to a pout  _ **"What?"**_ You say nothing but you look at her with a soft frown that shows everything you're thinking  _ **"Have I disappointed you?"**_ She fake frowned and started to sniffle  _ **"How will I ever live with myself? I've disappointed Frisk, my life means nothing now."**_ You open your mouth to speak, but are yet again interrupted.  
"Is that her? Is that Flowey?" Kiid says from behind you, making you turn and look at him, though his eyes are fixed on the plant.  
_**"I prefer Chara. I've just been forced into this damn flower."**_ Kidd frowns in confusion.  
"So, who's Flowey?" Chara seems about ready to expose your brother, but you frown angrily at her and she rolls her eyes.  
_**"Still me. I prefer Chara though. Less stupid."**_ Kiid looks so scared, realising that you didn't destroy the one threatening everyone but instead kept it.  
"Why is it still here?" He mutters softly and you start to panic "You...You were meant to destroy it, everyone said that you..." He bows his head but then shakes it and looks at you "I'm sure you have a good reason." He smiles softly and you nod just slightly "I'll be with my friends if you need me." You nod again and he scurries off. Downtrodden, you zip the bag up again and go to find Asriel to tell him about Chara and her sneaking.

* * *

 Asriel is stood with some boys his own age, though you don't focus on them and instead reach up to tap him on the shoulder. He turns, confused, and sees you "Frisk? What's wrong?" You look at his new friends, who seem very interested in you.  
"That's the human kid?" One mutters to his friend beside him.  
"Looks kinda small." Another says softly. You don't want to hang around too long so you gesture for him to follow you before you walk off.  
"Sorry, I have to see what's up." Asriel says worriedly and follows after you quickly "What's up, Frisk? Are you okay?" You don't answer "You know, it's fine to be scared if you are. First day and all. I'm scared as well." You put your backpack on the floor when you're in a secluded spot, unzipping it slowly. When it's fully unzipped, Asriel's face falls.  
_**"Ta-da!"**_ ****She trills as harsh as usual, a constant grating pleased voice.  
"Oh great." He looks at you and sighs heavily "Now what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any corrections or requests or any Undertale lore/characterisation that I got wrong. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *My brother's idea. Pronounced Keed


End file.
